Provoke
by DarknessFlameWolf
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have been having a secret relationship, and now is the time to fill Bella and Edward in. Renesmee is focused and ready, but nothing goes as expected whenever Jacob is involved. "Papa is not going to attack you." J/R. Fluffy one-shot.


_Edward has always been able to take everything from him. For once, Jacob just wanted to piss him off. Checkmate._

_**A/N: **_**Well, this is pretty different from what I typically write. It was in the middle of the night one day, and this just popped into my head (and never left). I wanted it short and fluffy, but it ended up being more descriptive than I had intended, but whatcha gonna do? Honestly, I kinda like it. Out of all the _Twilight_ couples, I was excited for Renesmee and Jacob's story. It helps that I love Jacob's character.**

**This is rated "T" for suggestive content (I'm assuming it counts as suggestive).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

"He's going to attack me."

Renesmee sighed as she gave her secret boyfriend of four years a side-glance. "Papa is not going to attack you."

Jacob scoffed, clearly unconvinced.

The pair trekked through the woods heading to the Cullen household. Twenty years had passed since Renesmee was born. She had gone through the motions of high school, and at the physical age of sixteen, confessed her feelings to her protective wolf during a campfire in La Push. Jacob was hesitant at first; unsure if she is was making the right choice. Her supernatural touch was all it took to convince him that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jacob stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, noticing ugly scars on the approaching trees. Renesmee placed her palm on his forearm, the tips of her fingers disappearing underneath the sleeve of his black shirt. She had noticed as well. Those marks indicted they were about to be in radius of Edward's telepathic abilities.

It was all Renesmee's idea. Years ago, before she had confessed to Jacob, the young dhampir had physically plotted out how far her father's power reached from the cottage and from the main household. She knew her father would never approve of her having a relationship so young, so she had to manifest a way to keep it a secret. Alice being unable to see them in her visions was an added bonus.

The shape-shifter stopped in front of the invisible line, his girlfriend following. A smug smirk slowly etched itself on his face, his eyes bright.

Renesmee pursed her lips and shot him a confused look. Using her gift, she expressed her confusion to him. Jacob's eyes softened as he buried his hands in her bronze mane, his gaze holding hers. "I'm just excited, Nessie." He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He gave her a wink before crossing over the imaginary line. The female Cullen laughed before chasing after him. Four years of practice made it easy to block their relationship from their thoughts.

The duo enjoyed each other's silence as they grew closer to the main house. They stopped at the border of the woods and the open field of the Cullen's backyard.

The young girl patted her skirt and rearranged the scarf around her neck, taking a deep breath. "Okay, Jake," Renesmee turned towards him, "I'll talk to Papa first and—" Her words escaped her as Edward flew out of the house in a blind rage and swung at Jacob. As soon as his arm collided with Jacob's neck, the shape-shifter exploded into his wolf form.

_I'm screwing your daughter._

Renesmee noticed her mother appear at the shattered doorway of the porch, looking disappointed at both males.

The dhampir knew immediately it was Jake's fault. Pressing her palm against her forehead, she closed her eyes and groaned.

"_Papa is not going to attack you."_

"…unless you provoke him."

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **I don't know about anyone else, but I couldn't stop laughing. I thought it was funny. It was short and sweet, and I enjoyed it. And in case anyone didn't understand, "I'm screwing your daughter" was Jake's mantra ever since he walked past the imaginary line; Edward must've just been _busy_ until Jake was close enough to be heard clearly. So, there you have it! R&amp;R!


End file.
